


Testing the Limits

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz has a sexy dream about Red and she decides to test the boundaries of their relationship when he visits her one morning.





	Testing the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a) Liz's dream about Red in season 2, and b) the song "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande. ;)
> 
> Song video: https://youtu.be/9WbCfHutDSE
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or the characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz tossed and turned in her motel room, with her mind racing. She was sorely regretting not killing Tom when she had the chance, but she just wasn’t able to do it. She worried about all the loose ends this created, and she wished she’d been able to go through with it. Instead, she turned him loose and now he was somewhere, doing who knows what. Liz worried about Red’s reaction if he ever found out she’d let Tom go. She turned the lamp on, grabbed her phone and sat up. She played games on her phone until her mind was sufficiently distracted, then she tried to get to sleep. 

_…Tom slumped down against the wall, dead. Red turned his gun on Liz but then lowered it and slowly approached her. He softly asked her what she wanted, and she gazed up at him, unable to move or say anything. Red put his gun on the bedside table and raised his hands gently to show her he wasn’t going to harm her. He took his hat off and put that on the bedside table, too. Liz glanced nervously toward the wall but for some reason, Tom’s dead body was no longer there. She glanced back at Red, who sat on the edge of the bed, right next to her. She was transfixed as he leaned closer. He put his hand on her cheek and brushed his lips against hers._

_“What do you want, Lizzie?” He asked again._

_“…You.” She said timidly._

_Red pushed his lips against hers and kissed her sensuously. She felt his hand leave her cheek and travel delicately downward, touching her abdomen and skipping to her bare inner thighs. She craved his hand between her legs, so she parted her thighs. Red slowly and gently put his hand where she wanted it, caressing her overtop the soft fabric of her panties. His tongue slid into her mouth as his fingers pressed firmly on her clit, causing her to moan into the kiss._

 Liz abruptly awoke, looking around. She noticed she’d left the lamp on after playing games on her phone and she’d dozed off to have that weird but sexy dream about Red. She was extremely aroused and aching to be touched, so she pulled her panties down and over her feet, then dropped them on the floor beside the bed. Liz turned the lamp off and got comfy; her mind tried to recapture the dream about Red as she put her hand between her legs and began touching herself. She pictured his intense, dark green eyes, his lips, his hands, his wonderful, expensive, masculine scent. Liz recalled how he touched her in her dream, and she imagined his hand instead of hers. She pressed in firm circles over her clit, spreading her legs very wide. She moaned quietly and pushed against her hand in a steady rhythm. 

 As Liz’s need for release increased, her fantasies became more explicit. She pictured what Red might look like naked, getting on top of her, pushing inside her. She was breathing heavily and she inserted her middle finger, moving it in and out. Then she put her index finger inside, making her feel more full. She thrust them inside as deeply as she could and used her other hand to rub her clit. She imagined Red thrusting into her and that pushed over the edge. Liz whispered “Red” as her orgasm began and she held her fingers deep inside as the waves of pleasure crashed over her. When she climbed down from her immense pleasure, she pulled her fingers out and noticed they were soaking wet with her fluid, so she used a tissue from the bedside table to wipe them. She crumpled the tissue and put in on the beside table until morning. Liz took some deep breaths and felt more relaxed, so she was able to drift off to sleep once again. 

 Later in the morning, Liz was startled awake by a knock on her door. She jumped out of bed and hurriedly pulled on her pyjama shorts that were on the chair next to the bed. She peeked out through the curtain and saw that it was Red. She sighed and swung the door open. Red was looking smug and cheerful, and it irritated her. 

 “Good morning, Lizzie!” He said.

 “Ugh. What time is it?” She said crankily. 

 “Seven-forty.” He said. 

 “What are you doing here so early, Red?” She asked, squinting at the daylight. 

 “Bringing you a slushie.” He said, bringing her attention to a tray with two cups in it. 

 Liz groaned and stepped aside for him to come in. 

 “…Will you excuse me for a minute?” She asked, going into the bathroom to go pee and wash her hands. 

 While Liz was in the bathroom, Red noticed her black panties on the floor and a crumpled tissue on the bedside table. He then noticed the inside of the black panties had a white stain from her fluid, and he instantly got hard. He mentally scolded himself and sat in the chair with the tray on his lap. Liz came back from the bathroom and she swiftly walked in front of Red to grab the tissue and her panties. She was blushing and she felt embarrassed as she threw out the tissue and tossed her panties into the laundry bag. 

 “So why did you decide to bring me a slushie at this obscenely early hour?” She asked bitterly, still blushing. 

 “It’s almost eight o’clock…and anyway, I wanted to bring something to help you wake up.” He said. 

 Red studied Liz’s sullen expression. 

 “Perhaps you should have the grapefruit one…it suits you better this morning than the mango.” He said. 

 Liz got even more irritated, but she just sat on the bed across from his chair. 

 “Just give me whichever one you don’t want.” She said impatiently. 

 He handed her the grapefruit one to make his point. She ever so slightly rolled her eyes as she took a sip. 

 “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” He asked. 

 Liz looked puzzled. 

 “No, why?” She said. 

 “Just curious…” He said vaguely. 

 Red studied her. 

 “I can try putting it in the freezer for a while, if you’d like to go back to sleep.” He said sympathetically. 

 “No! I don’t think I’d be able to sleep.” She said, and then she blushed lightly. 

 “…Alright.” He said quietly. 

 Liz took another sip of the slushie and she was starting to enjoy it. 

 “This is pretty good, actually…thanks.” She said, finally sounding less cranky. The sour fruit juice and ice were waking her up and energizing her. 

 Red smiled. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 They both took a sip from their drinks and looked at one another. Liz had a flashback from her dream and then one of her fantasy. She felt so embarrassed that she’d deliberately fantasized about Red while playing with herself. Her cheeks felt warm and she avoided making eye contact for a while. Red noticed Liz looked embarrassed and he wondered why, then he remembered the panties and the tissue. Maybe he _had_ interrupted her pleasuring herself. Now it was Red’s turn to feel embarrassed, although he was better at hiding it. 

 “So…when are you going to move out of the motel, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 Liz quickly looked back at him. 

 “Why?” She asked defensively. 

 “…You could find somewhere safer…and nicer.” He said delicately, not wanting to anger her. 

 Liz sighed. 

 “This is good enough for now.” She said. 

 “Okay. Well, if you decide you want to stay somewhere else, just let me know. I have several apartments for you to choose from.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him for a moment. 

 “Um…okay. Maybe I’ll take you up on that…” She said. 

 Red smiled, very pleased that she would consider taking something he had to offer. Seeing how happy Red seemed to be, she softened a little and allowed herself to smile in return. Liz placed her cup between her knees, raked her fingers through her hair and used the elastic band on her wrist to put her hair into a small ponytail. Red watched her and noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra under her tank top and he could clearly see the shape of her breasts and even see her nipples starting to stick out. He quickly looked away before Liz looked at him again. 

 Liz hurriedly grabbed the cup from between her knees and wiped the condensation off her skin. 

 “Ugh, that’s cold!” She said, wiping her skin to dry and warm it. 

 She glanced at Red and noticed he was staring at her hand and her legs as she rubbed between her knees. She thought for a second he was checking her out, but then he looked at her face and into her eyes like he always did. Did she imagine it? 

 Red crossed his legs in the chair and concentrated on Lizzie’s face. He desperately wanted to keep looking at her legs, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. She was staring at him and she would definitely notice. Why was she staring at him?

 “So…Red…do you have anything for me?” She asked. 

 “You mean, do I have anything useful to give you besides the slushie?” He asked playfully.

 That got a smile out of her. 

 “Yes. I mean intel.” She said, chuckling. 

 “I suppose I could give you the next name…” He said, tilting his head to contemplate it. 

 Liz stared at him expectantly.

 “But it can wait. How about I take you for a proper breakfast?” He said. 

 “Oh. No, thanks. I’m fine.” She said. 

 “Are you sure? We could go to a cute little place near a lovely park and then go for a walk.” He said. 

 Liz thought about it. 

 “…I guess.” She said quietly. 

 “Excellent!” He said. 

 “I have to shower and get dressed first, though.” She said. 

 “That’s fine, Lizzie. I’ll wait for you.” He said. 

 Liz felt a little uncomfortable about having Red in her motel room while she showered but she decided to go for it anyway. 

 “Okay. Well, I’ll try not to be too long.” She said. 

 “Take your time! Enjoy it!” He said. 

 Liz blushed and then she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She closed the door, took her pyjamas off and turned the water on. Once the temperature was perfect, she stepped into the shower and wetted her hair. She thought about how Red was just outside, waiting for her, and her mind went to her fantasy again. She imagined how amazing it would feel to have him on top of her, between her legs, penetrating her. She had the feeling he would be a very skilled, generous lover, and she noticed she was getting aroused. Liz snapped herself out of it and washed her hair and rinsed it, then she put some of her body wash in the palm of her hand. She lathered it and rubbed it all over her body, lost in thought again as she washed. Her mind went a little further this time; she thought about Red going down on her. She washed her intimate flesh and she noticed that it felt good because her clit was so firm and sensitive. She considered pleasuring herself right then and there, but she decided she could wait until bedtime or something. Liz finished her shower and then she dried off. 

 Liz put on fresh clothes and was still towel-drying her hair when she came out of the bathroom. She saw Red laying on his back on the bed, and her stomach did a somersault. 

 “I hope you don’t mind. That chair is not very comfortable.” He said. 

 She blushed a little bit. 

 “Oh. No…make yourself at home.” She said. 

 “Do I detect sarcasm?” He asked, smirking. 

 “No, I mean it, Red. I don’t mind at all.” She said, wishing her cheeks would stop burning. 

 Liz went back into the bathroom to use the hair dryer. It was warm and relaxing and when her hair was dry, she felt tired again. She came back out and, seeing Red was still comfy on one side of the bed, she lay down on the other side. Red was very surprised, and he looked over and studied Lizzie to see if he should get off the bed. She faced him and looked contented, so he stayed put. 

 “I’m tired. I haven’t been sleeping well.” She said quietly, then she yawned. 

 “I’m sorry, Lizzie. I shouldn't have come here so early.” He said. 

 “It’s okay.” She said, getting more comfy and closing her eyes on her pillow. 

 Red watched her and noted how sleepy she looked; he decided to leave so she could go back to bed. They could go out for lunch or something instead. He carefully sat up, but then she spoke. 

 “Red…” She said. 

 “Yes, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Can you stay?” She asked.

 Red was taken aback. 

 “…” He went to say something but he didn’t know what. 

 “I feel safer with you here. I’ll be able to sleep better.” She explained. 

 “…Of course I can stay, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red lifted the blankets for her to get underneath and then he pulled them up over her shoulder. Liz smiled contentedly and closed her eyes again, still facing him. Red stayed awake to watch over her for a while. She quickly fell asleep, and he looked at her and listened to her breathing. He was pleased she was so relaxed in his presence. He noticed she turned towards him slightly in her sleep. She then moved her hand. 

 “Red…” She murmured.

 Red was surprised and he studied her face to see if she was awake or not. She was still sleeping. He wondered what she was dreaming about, but whatever it was, he thought it was sweet that she said his name in her sleep. 

 Later on, Liz slowly awoke and gradually came to awareness. She felt some warmth against her cheek and her hand, and she breathed in Red’s lovely scented products. Her eyes flew open as she realized she was snuggled up to him. She had her cheek resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Liz blushed and quickly looked up at Red but he had his eyes closed. He’d apparently dozed off, too. She enjoyed the opportunity to see him so closeup and vulnerable. She made sure he was still asleep and then she delicately put her head back on his shoulder. Liz subtly moved her hand, trying out the feeling of touching his chest. She revelled in the warmth of his body next to hers and his scent, which was turning her on. 

 Red woke up and realized he’d fallen asleep; everything rushed back to him and he was startled to feel Lizzie’s head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. His heart started beating faster, especially when he felt her nuzzle against his shoulder and her fingers suddenly brushed over his chest. Red heard Lizzie sigh quietly and he felt her hand travel down to his abdomen. He wondered if she was sleeping and whether or not he should go sit in the chair. 

 “Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 There was a pause. 

 “Mm?” She responded. 

 “Are you awake?” He asked, realizing it was kind of a silly question.

 “Yes…” She said, barely above a whisper. 

 Red’s pulse increased again. 

 When he didn’t move away, Liz nuzzled against him again and moved her hand down to Red’s belt. Red heard her make a humming sound as her hand rested on his belt, dangerously close to his rapidly growing erection. He dreaded her hand accidentally brushing against it. 

 “Lizzie…” He said more loudly. 

 “What?” She asked. 

 “What are you doing?” He asked. 

 “…Nothing…” She said timidly. 

 Liz was worried Red was going to pull away from her, so she stayed perfectly still. 

 “I should probably leave…” He said. 

 Liz was disappointed. 

 “No, don’t leave, Red. You make a nice pillow.” She said. 

 Red sighed with resignation. Liz was relieved when he stayed where he was. She ventured to rest her head on his chest and she heard his heart racing; she realized the situation was affecting Red as well as her. 

 “Just relax…” She said quietly. 

 Liz’s hand was still on Red’s belt and she was mentally warring with herself; either she goes for it and ruins everything between them, or things stay the same and she regrets it. This went on for at least a minute and then she cringed inwardly as she decided to move her hand downward. Red was shocked when he felt Lizzie’s hand move to the front of his trousers, and Liz was pleasantly surprised to find he was already hard. She felt herself immediately getting wet with arousal and anticipation. She blushed as she ran her hand along his full length and she had to stop herself from whimpering. She heard Red exhale and she tried to gauge his reaction to what she was doing; he stayed still and let her rub him again, so he was clearly enjoying it. 

 Liz revelled in the feeling of his hardness under her hand as she continued stroking it. Red wasn’t sure why he was letting her do this, other than it felt too good to stop her. He felt very weak-willed and he mentally scolded himself. 

 “Lizzie.” He said, finally taking hold of her hand.

 He shifted and looked at her face. He was surprised to see how lustfully she was gazing at him. She bit her lip and blushed and her bright blue eyes were afire with lust. Red didn’t know what to say, so he just stared at Lizzie’s beautiful face and sultry expression. 

 “Don’t you want me, Red?” She asked quietly, putting her lips close to his. 

 Red stayed quiet and very still, but when he felt Lizzie’s soft lips touch his, he wasn’t able to control himself any longer. He pressed into the kiss and Liz was taken aback; he seemed to be pouring all of his lust, passion, caring and devotion for her into this kiss and it was overwhelming. She felt some of her fluid flow into her panties and when his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned quietly. Red felt Lizzie’s hand return to the front of his trousers and he eagerly pushed against it, exciting her. She whimpered into the kiss and rubbed him firmly with her hand. Red broke the kiss and looked deeply into Liz’s eyes. 

 “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked. 

 “I’m sure, Red.” She said as she sat up. 

 Liz took her top off and Red watched raptly; he had his first look at Lizzie in her bra, and then his first look at her breasts as she took the bra off. He could hardly believe this was actually happening. Liz was also surprised this was happening but it was all so exciting, she kept going. She got off the bed to slowly take her pants off as Red watched. When she was just in her panties, he realized he had some catching up to do, so he stood up and took his jacket, vest and shirt off while she watched. When he paused, Liz confidently took her panties off and got back on the bed, kneeling while she waited for him. Red gaped at her for a moment, then he took his trousers off. Liz blushed and impatiently eyed Red’s boxers, and he pulled them down and stepped out of them. Liz’s mouth fell open and Red was pleased by her reaction. 

 Red and Liz just stared at each other for a moment, then Liz lay on her back on the bed. 

 “…I want you on top of me for this first time, Red…” She said in a sultry tone. 

 Red was floored, not only by her forwardness but by the implication that there would be more than one time. He watched Lizzie spread her legs wide apart for him. She was aching to be touched and penetrated and she was thrilled when Red got on the bed with her. He positioned himself so that his face was between her legs and he noticed she was so wet, her inner lips were glistening and when he put his mouth over them, he tasted her slightly sweet, intoxicating flavor. Liz gasped when Red put his mouth to her most sensitive flesh. It was infinitely better than her fantasy, but she was right: he was a very skilled, generous lover. 

 Red was on cloud nine as he tasted and pleasured Lizzie for the first time; the way she was responding to him was exquisite. She was breathing heavily and gently grinding her hips against his mouth as he licked and sucked on her. He put his head off to the side, pointed his tongue and firmly flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit, making her squirm and whimper. Although it felt absolutely amazing, Liz wanted to have her first orgasm with Red as he was inside her. 

 “Red…I want you inside me…” She panted. 

 Red was pleasantly surprised, and after a few more licks, he brought himself up overtop of Lizzie. Liz kissed Red and tasted herself on him, which turned her on. She couldn’t believe _Red_ had actually just gone down on her. She was thrilled and mentally squealing with excitement. She reached down between their bodies and stroked his erection, feeling it skin-to-skin for the first time and she whimpered into the kiss. Red closed his eyes for a moment as Lizzie stroked him and then he gently took her hand away so that he could rub against her moist center. Liz nearly climaxed at that moment; she couldn’t wait anymore, so she reached down again to guide his tip to her opening. 

 Red nudged Lizzie’s opening and both of them had to hold back from orgasming. It felt so good, and there was so much sexual tension between them, it was almost too much for them to handle. Red somehow managed to regain his focus and he pushed a little further inside. Liz moaned and ran her hands over his back, realizing he was scarred. Red froze, and Liz was worried he would stop, so she caressed his shoulders and biceps. She quickly pushed herself down onto him, forcing him deeper. He slid in all the way and they both moaned. Liz felt herself tighten around him and Red kissed her and waited for her to adjust. 

 Liz felt herself relaxing as they kissed, and as she felt Red gently start moving in and out, she moaned again. They looked into each other’s eyes.

 “Mmmm Red…” She said. 

 This was music to Red’s ears, and he kissed her again. 

 “Mm…my sweet Lizzie…” He said in her ear.

 This turned Liz on even more, which she didn’t realize was possible. She felt Red starting to thrust deeper, still being gentle. She marvelled at how he managed to find the perfect rhythm and hit all the right spots with every movement. Liz felt every inch of Red as he slowly went in deeply and almost all the way out. She loved the sensation when he almost pulled out; she felt his tip caressing her very sensitive opening each time. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted and she was stunned. Red felt Lizzie’s slippery depth getting even slicker and she was squeezing him every now and then, driving him crazy. He felt her hands travel down his sides and then grab his butt, pulling him closer. She kissed him and then she kept trying to pull him inside harder, so he indulged her with rougher thrusts. Liz started panting and she grasped his shoulders again. She was about to ask him to go faster when he did, once again appearing to read her mind. 

 “Oh! Red!” She whimpered. 

 Red felt Lizzie getting very tight around him as she tensed up. He quickened his pace even more, driving her over the edge into a massive orgasm. She cried out, squeezing him with her thighs and digging her fingers into his shoulders. Her inner walls clamped down on him and he came hard, spurting inside her over and over. Their bodies found a rhythm so that as she contracted, he gushed into her. This heightened their pleasure and made their orgasms last a long time. The intensity of the pleasure gradually waned and they slowed and stopped moving. Red had to keep himself from slumping onto Lizzie in exhausted satisfaction. They looked at each other as they caught their breath; neither of them could really believe what they’d just done, but they didn’t have any regrets. Liz started grinning and she giggled with pleasure. Red smiled adoringly at her, and then once he was ready to, he slipped out of her. 

 Red lay down beside Liz, facing her, and she turned onto her side to face him. 

 “Oh my god…” She said, then she giggled again. 

 “I know…” Red concurred with her amazement. 

 After a while, he continued.

 “Lizzie…there’s no going back now…are you sure you’re okay with it?” He said gently. 

 She smiled at him. 

 “Yes! I’m more than okay with it, Red.” She said assuredly. 

 Red felt comforted and he relaxed again. Liz kissed him and then she snuggled up to him, pulling the blankets up over them. He watched as she got very comfy against him.

 “Lizzie, don’t you want to go get some food?” He asked, noticing how she closed her eyes.

 “Nah. I’ll order pizza in a bit.” She said lazily, then she sighed and nuzzled into his shoulder. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “Okay, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
